The Duo
by SlytherinPrincess792
Summary: Ellie Johnson and James Potter are magical people. They live in a magical world. But everything changed when Ellie decided to touch a painting. Like, why would you touch a painting? You're crazy if you do...


**A/N**

**Another new story! Later on today, when I have more time to take Fight in Time's chapter five out of my notebook and onto the internet, I will post it. Until then, deal with this. Yep. So I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

I walked along the corridor, mumbling about James Potter. "Thinks he can control me because his captain of the team, yeah right."

I sighed. This wasn't helping at all. I looked up and saw a huge painting. It was of a bald kid who had blue arrow tattoos and wore a yellow and orange outfit.

"Ellie! Wait!" I closed my eyes. James…

"Come back to practice. I'm sorry, okay?" I smirked at his apology.

I turned around so I could see him. He was panting slightly, and his messy hair was sticking to his sweat. His hazel (more golden like) eyes were looking straight into mine, and I saw sincerity.

"Alright, James. But come look at this picture." I turned back around and stared at the painting.

"Oh, wow. That is some weird kid," I heard him say. I frowned.

"It's almost life-like." I reached out to touch the painting. In an instant, everything blurred. I took a huge breath, feeling the air circulate through my body. I felt the heat of my breath as I exhaled. My eyes closed. I felt myself lift into the air, like I was on a broom, playing Quidditch.

Suddenly, everything stopped moving and I felt my feet hit ground. My eyes popped open and I stared around at the ice.

"What just happened?" I turned to see a boy and a girl who looked older than me. I was only thirteen after all.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Fire Nation spy! Look at her clothes!" I looked down and saw my Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"No, I'm not Fire Nation, whatever that is. This are my team's robes. Our house colors are red and gold, so this is our uniform."

"Colors of the Fire Nation, Katara! Let's go!" The boy shouted.

"Sokka, she said she wasn't Fire Nation. And she only looks about thirteen, what damage could she do?" The girl- Katara - said.

"Yeah. If any one house at my school was evil, it would be Slytherin," I stated. "Where are we, by the way?"

"The South Pole. Just outside of the Sountern Water Tribe," Katara said.

"Don't tell her anything!" Sokka said, but Katara sent him a glare and he shut right up.

"What's your name?"

"Michelle. Michelle Johnson. But call be Ellie," I said. "It's really cold."

"Oh, sorry. C'mon, we can take you back to the village and get you a coat," Katara said.

"Okay." We started walking to their village, which was about five minutes away from where the brother and sister found me.

When we got there, Katara left me with Sokka to go get a coat.

"How old are you?" Sokka asked.

"Thirteen. And that doesn't mean I'm not strong," I said, reading his eyes.

"Yeah, like you're good at fighting," he muttered. "A girl could never beat me."

"I'll prove you wrong then. Come at me, bro," I said, smirking as I moved into a fighting stance.

Sokka frowned before pulling out his boomerang and running at me. I ducked as he slashed the air and tripped him over. He got back up and resorted to trying hand-to-hand combat. Using my arms, I blocked every punch of his. Then my hand curled into a fist and I punched him in the gut. He fell down, moaning and clutching his stomach.

"What just happened?" Katara was holding a blue coat and some extra clothes.

"Oh, nothing. Sokka thought he could beat me in a fight, and I ended up winning. He doesn't think things through. I am a Beater for my Quidditch team.

She sighed. "He really needs to learn not to mess with girls. Sorry for his stupidity." She handed me the clothes. "I brought you a pair of my old clothes so you blend in more."

"Thanks. Anyplace where I could change?" She motioned for me to follow her and so I did. We went to an igloo.

"You can change in here." She left. I stared at the blue that matched my eyes perfectly.

I put the undershirt on first, then the pants and the outer shirt. I shoved my feet into the chestnut colored boots and put the overcoat on. Fixing my red hair, I left the igloo and went back to my friends (I guess Sokka's my friend. I just think he was mad about the whole Fire Nation thing.).

"Ugh, this is uncomfortable. How do you even wear this?" I asked as I took my earrings off.

"Yeah, because your other clothes were so nice!" Sokka said. I have a feeling he doesn't like me.

"Katara, you should really try on my clothes, they would look really cute on you!" I said excitedly.

"Maybe," she said.

"So, are you guys muggles?" I asked. When I saw their confused expressions, I mentally facepalmed. "Never mind."

"I don't know what a muggle is, but I am a bender!" Katara said.

"I don't know what that is."

"Oh. A bender is someone who can control one of the four elements. I control water."

"And I can't control anything, because I'm a nonbender," Sokka said sourly.

I reached down into my boot, where I had put my wand. "Do you guys have any bags?" I asked as I did so.

"Yeah, I can go get you one." And Sokka said this. Yes, Sokka.

"Thanks, Sokka." Sokka left as I straightened back up, holding my wand.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"A stick. Very precious to me, never touch it. Ever," I said quickly. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it's not just a stick. It's my wand."

Don't look at me like that. I'm not in the same world.

"Wand?"

"I do magic with it. That's why I asked for a bag. To do an Undetectable Extension Charm."

Sokka came bag, holding a blue bag. "Here you go." I took it and muttered some words. Then I reached into my boot and grabbed my clothes, putting them into the bag. Then I muttered some words and fixed my boot to be the normal size.

"Um, what was that?" Sokka asked.

"Let's call it magic," I said, then proceeded to yawn. My eyes drooped. "I'm… I'm…" I fell to my knees as the blackness swallowed me.

~~~{***}~~~

James whipped out his wand. When Ellie had touched the portrait, he had been teleported to some weird metal place. Probably a ship.

He walked around, curiously looking around, but keeping a tight grip on his wand.

"Who are you?" James turned his head and saw a boy his age. He had a nasty scar running across the left side of his face, and was bald except for a ponytail at the back of his head.

"Seriously? What is wrong with your hair? And what are you wearing?" James asked, holding out his wand.

"Who are you?" The boy asked again.

"James. James Potter. Son of the famous Harry Potter. And who are you?"

"I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and heir to the throne!" The boy practically shouted.

"Well, isn't someone a bit cocky," James said.

"You are an intruder. I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Zuko shouted.

"What?" But he got no response but a punch, which released a stream of fire. "Bloody hell! You want to play like that!"

James stuck out his wand. "Ha, what's a stick going to do to me?" Zuko laughed. James flicked his wrist and Zuko was pulled into the air, hanging upside down by his ankle. "How'd you do that?"

"Call it magic. You want down? Then don't attack me." James thought 'liberacorpus' and Zuko fell back to the ground.

"You would make a great addition to our crew," Zuko said, standing up and wiping dust off of himself. "Would you like to join?"

"You wear Gryffindor red and shoot fire out of your freaking hands. Hell yeah, I wanna join!"

Zuko smiled. "Perfect."

**Get over the fact that I showed magic. Leave if you don't want to read. Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
